I'm pregnant Horray! Groan
by AnmlLvr
Summary: Bella's pregnant with Edward's baby. What will they do? What about the rest of the Cullens? Sumary sucks, but great story!
1. ah, so young and naive

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (except the embreyo), though don't we all wish we did?

* * *

I woke up

I woke up. At first, I thought I was in my own bed, until I saw the music shelves. Dazed and confused I wondered where I was.

"Hello, love. Sleep well?" Edward asked in that angelic voice of his, smiling his smile and dazzling me. Why must he always do that? It wasn't fair. I groaned and flipped onto my stomach, pausing only once, about half way through as I nearly fell off the bed. Edward sighed that exasperated sigh of his.

"Bella, sweet, please try not to kill yourself getting out of bed at 6:30 in the morning. It puts stress on all of us," he teased. Fine. If that's how he wanted to play, fine.

"Mmmmm," I sighed/groaned, hoping he'd pick up on the cue.

"Something wrong, love?" Score! I gave a sigh I hope sounded exhausted.

"I was just thinking, you said not to kill myself getting out of bed, but with only one day left before Charlie comes home, I should go pick up The Test from the drugstore. But I'm _sure _I'd kill myself on the way, and I hate to put stress on you…"

"Are you sure you need The Test? Couldn't you wait?" Ha! I smelled easy victory.

"Nope! I need to know ASAP. I have a novel idea! How about you go pick one up for me?"

"Very well. If you are going to force me out of the bed and out into the world…" He looked hopefully at me for a change of heart.

"Nice try. See you soon!"

--30 min. later—

"So, how awful was it? Tell me all the details. Start with the fact that you had to be driving like crazy to pick up The Test and make a round trip to a store 100 miles from here in under half and hour. All this to avoid being recognized? Is somebody possibly just slightly embarrassed we may be a 'teen' father?" We were waiting for our results. I was giddy, to say the least. "God, Edward, if I _am_ pregnant, I'm warning you now I will blame you and your influence for any and all speeding tickets and/or accidents," I could tell he was trying to be calm, for my sake, but he wasn't doing so well. Two minuets passed in a flash, and Edward pushed me to the bathroom.

"Get in there and look!" He commanded, trying to hurry up the process. Just to further annoy him, I slowed down and exaggerated each footstep.

"Bella, you made me do it," Uh oh. Shit. Maybe I just should have gone faster. He saw my flicker of hesitation before I ran.

"Too late, love," I heard his voice practically right behind me; I could feel the vibration of every word. Crapola. I was swept up and flown into the bathroom. I clamped my eyes shut and kicked him. We reached the bathroom in under a second, though I didn't realize it until I found myself flat on the tile floor with my eyes still clamped shut. I opened them to the sound of his chuckling.

"Now, shall we find out our results?" He said, being mock polite. Just as scoffingly politely, I replied, "Yes, Lord Edward, we shall." And with both of us still chuckling, we looked at The Test.

"Congratulations! You're positive!" The little screen blared out at me. Congratulations?! Many more words flew through my head, most of them swear words. Why was it called positive? That sounded so good. And this was definitely not, by any way, shape, or form, good. Technology is _way _over rated.


	2. Glamorous Motherhood

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (except the embryo), though don't we all wish we did?

* * *

I just stood there, staring at the test, and forgetting about my handsome prince.

"Erm, Bella?" he said, unable to speak. Sigh, one victory won and another hurdle appears.

"Yes?"

"We need to leave…oops, never mind, too late."

"What..?" I began to ask, but my question quickly became answered by a heavy banging on the door and a laugh. A bear laugh from a bearish vampire. Who hunted bears by fighting like a bear. It was almost more than I could bear. Ha, funny, not. That's what pregnancy does to you.

"You two love birds both in there? What's a potty party without inviting ol' Emmett? Ya'll hurt my feelings!"

"Go away, Emmett," Edward half-growled.

"Fine, be that way. I'll invite myself,"

"Augh! Bella," Edward mumbled to himself as he pulled me to safety (not for the first time) as the door came crashing in.

"What I miss?!" Emmett exclaimed.

I finally found my voice, and the hormones came out kicking. "Nothing, you big oaf!" Not the best insult, but I never was good at insults anyways.

"Whew! Touchy today, aren't we? Aren't humans supposed to be in a good mood a few hours after they wake up? Especially after just being in the bathroom with their…,"

"Shut up!" Edward growled. Loudly.

"I'll handle this," I whispered to him.

"Ok, Emmett, this is what we were looking at. Now you get it?" I shoved the test in his face.

"Oh," Emmett gasped.

"Yeah. Bye!" I said shoving him out the door. I think he would be skipping if he could without the whole house coming down. I guess there's something to be said about being the first to know. Rosalie would probably be the next to know. Crap! Rosalie! How was she going to take this? I was going to have the one thing she could never have. I actually felt pity for her.

"So, Edward, what exactly are we going to do?"

"Well first things first, whose baby is it?"

"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL, MISTER! DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED DOWN THAT ROUTE! I'LL TELL YOU ONE THING…"

"Mike Newton?" he whispered almost inaudibly and morbidly. I was shocked. Was he serious. I guessed he was.

"Silly! You! I don't know how, but you're the only one I, well did 'It' with," he looked genuinely astonished.

"But that's impossible!"

"Are you calling me a liar?!" His face quickly turned shocked and (was it really?) a little bit scared.

"No, no! never a liar just… er ah well I was just too inexpressibly happy?" He made it sound like a question. Whatever. I'd take it.

"Oh, good. So, what are we going to do? I suppose we have to tell every one," I paused, pretty sure Edward had just winced.

"What now?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said with a smile. Something was up.

"Fine, let's go tell them," I was nervous. What was going on? We got down the stairs I was immediately blinded by bright roses and tulips.

"SURPRISE!" Alice squealed. Oh, now I got it.

"Whoa, and I thought _you _drove like crazy..." I whispered to my beloved, who just chuckled and accepted the congrats and pat on the back from Jasper. Well, now I didn't have to worry about telling anybody.

"Uh, oh," I heard Alice say, before she yelled,

"EVERYONE AWAY FROM BELLA!" Wow, wasn't that nice. They just find out I'm pregnant, give me flowers, and alienate me. Wonderful. Just then, I was overcome by nausea.

"Thanks, Alice," I managed to thank the girl who saved me from the ultimate humiliation of throwing up on everyone else, before I had to double over again. Gosh, I already loved this kid dearly, but some things just aren't fair to set on mommy.


	3. Renee's last goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except the embreyo) though don't we all wish we did?

This chapter was writen in dedication to my friend who just lost her mother.

* * *

_I'm floating in absolute nothingness, with white surrounding me, causing a surge of claustrophobia. There is a startling ding as a mailbox appears the type of ding when your computer receives an e-mail. An automated voice claims that I have mail. The door to the mailbox opens and I feel myself being pulled into it. Then, I am in my meadow, with clouds swirling above me. They swirl faster and faster until they descend in a vortex to the ground right in front of me. The puffs of cloud burst apart to reveal my mother. There is so much I want to ask her about what's going on, but she shushes me. She tells me she has not much time, but she wants me to know she knows I'm pregnant and have her blessing. She is ecstatic with the same little-girl look I remember from long ago. The vortex appears again and with one long sad look down upon me, she is pulled into the white cotton candy clouds once more; her words lingering in the air:_

"_I love you." They sound so final, I'm scared. I scream._

"Bella?! Bella!" I awoke in a sweat; the night mare had almost been too much. I snuggled up next to my Greek god and spilled what I had just seen. As I explained how I felt when my mother disappeared, he look as pained as I have ever seen him; I could almost see the non-existent tears forming in his eyes.

"Bella, love, this is going to be difficult, just don't do anything rash, for the baby's sake. Charlie got a call this morning; your mom had cancer in her liver. They didn't catch it soon enough, she died this morning," He was close to dry-sobbing now.

"NO!"

"Bella, sweet, don't scream. Sounds like your mom gave you a last good-bye. She loves us. Bella, don't be like this!" I was pounding the bed with my fists in a haze of anger. It just wasn't fair! She was so young! Then I saw Edward, just sitting there watching me trying to decide what to do. I smiled (much to his surprise) and said,

"Well, mom loved me and I love her and she wouldn't want me like this. Shall we go feed the two of us?" I laughed at his confused expression. He knew I knew he couldn't eat human food. Suddenly, the realization hit him that I meant the baby, and he chuckled with me.

"Very well, let's go." So off we went.

* * *

Sorry, I know this chapter was short! I'll try to update soon! (I have an excuse for not updating! I was on a church youth mission trip to Maton Illinos to fix houses for a week!)


	4. First Kick

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or any of the characters (except the empreyo) though don't we all wish we did?

* * *

"Let's go see Carlisle, he'll tell us the sex of the baby." I had already had my dose of morning sickness for the day, so I was able to leave the house at my lover's suggestion.

"Do you have a preference, mister get-up-and-go?" I asked, completely forgetting the fact that he didn't need the energy to get up because: 1) He has vampire energy and 2) He has been awake the whole time. Oops. The look on my face as I realized my blunder must have been funny, because Edward, in a moment of absolute hysterical laughter fell to the floor and rolled around laughing. I swear, I thought the house would fall down around me. "Am I truly that funny," After a full two minutes of this, I was getting annoyed. Really, very annoyed. He stopped abruptly and answered,

"Not you, love, simply the expression you gave when you realized how ridiculous your 'get- up-and-go' comment was."

"Oh. So I'm not funny, just ridiculous," this was getting infuriating, darn hormones.

"No! Just my inhumanity caused me to laugh. You're not ridiculous really!" He was beginning to panic. I liked it.

"Just my mentioning the very thing you despise? Sure, Edward. Look, I'm going to haul my whale of a self out to the truck and drive to Carlisle to figure out what sex our child is. Feel free to drive your flashy Volvo on up when you're ready to join me," and with that I stalked (well, waddled, rather) out to my truck and got in.

"Oh no you don't. You'll damage our baby in that ancient thing," and with that he scooped me up and put me in the passenger side of his car. Stupid shiny Volvo owner. I just sat there and pouted. Edward, as usual, drove like a maniac until we reached his house. Then he carried me inside claiming that I would "trip over the perfectly laid stones and flatten my stomach." When we got inside I was plopped down on the couch and I crossed my arms. Edward was beginning to look very concerned.

"Bella, do you really hate me that much? Bella? Will you just answer that yes or no?"

"No."

"No, you don't hate me, or no, you won't answer?"

"No, I won't answer." Carlisle came in at that moment and conveyed something to Edward via his mind. Something about me, I was sure.

"Stop talking about me!" I was mad.

"They weren't," Esme had entered the room.

"Fine. Stop conveying to each other using your minds. It's rude." Edward decided to use this moment to his advantage. He got right up close to my face.

"Bella, love, we were only talking about how much I love you. Do you believe that?" Why must he dazzle me? It isn't fair.

"Yes," I breathed. Well, not really, since I was trying to breathe. Whatever.

"Do you forgive me for acting so insensitively?"

"Ye—OW!" I had begun to say yes, but hadn't finished. I think I just about scared Edward to death. Well, I suppose that's impossible, but still.

"Bella! What's wrong?!" I giggled. He was funny when he was scared.

"Our baby kicked. Gracious. Get's power from Daddy, that's for sure," I winced when I got another round of kick-boxing. Edward put his hand on my tummy, just as Alice came bursting in, right behind Esme.

"I WANNA FEEL!"

"'K Alice. Right after Edward, he is the dad, after all."

"If it's OK, I'd like to feel to," Rosalie came shyly and sheepishly through the door.

"Of course, Rosalie, but you'll have to wait until after Alice. She did ask first."

Just then, we all heard a crash and fighting outside.

"Me first!"

"No! Me!" Emmett and Jasper came fighting past the door.

"WE WANT TO FEEL, TOO!" Everyone in the room besides Jasper and Emmett burst out laughing at their dramatic entrance. I decided to make a joke.

"Ok, everyone line up, single file, behind Edward," and, just as I had hoped, they laughed as they did what I had asked.

* * *

This chapter was longer. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. It's a :::!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (except the embryo) though don't we all wish we did?

* * *

After everyone had finished feeling the baby Carlisle stepped forward.

"If everybody is finished, I'll find the gender of the baby." Everyone held their breath (which, of course was no problem for any of them except me) as Carlisle used his instruments.

"It's a boy!" Edward practically re-died right then and there. I was too happy for words.

"A boy. Our boy," Edward said in the ultimate pleasure. I smiled. I was so happy I could bring him so much joy. Esme and Alice came right up to me and hugged me. Emmett and Jasper both clapped Edward on the back and congratulated him. Rosalie hung back, but not with her usual superior air. I would have to talk to her later, I decided, making a mental not of this. Edward came back over to me. He gave me the best, perfect kiss one could ask for.

"Love you," I managed. He chuckled.

"Love you too." Just then, my stomach growled. I needed to eat a lot more now. Right now, hamburgers seemed like the only thing I could possibly eat. The only thing I wanted. Edward looked concerned.

"Dinner time for both of you!"

"I want hamburger."

"But I was thinking something more sophisticated, like steak, or-"

"NO! I WANT HAMBURGER!" Edward looked frightened.

"Ok, ok, hamburger." He turned to his family.

"Anyone remember how to make hamburgers?"

"Let's all go look for a recipe together," suggested Esme. After seeing my glance toward Rosalie, however, she asked,

"Rosalie, would you mind staying with Bella? Just in case she needs with anything." Rosalie looked nervous; she paused.

"Very well," she finally agreed. Everyone left, and Rosalie and I turned towards each other.

"Um, Rosalie? I just want you to know I know we've had our differences, but I hope you'll be a part of the baby's life," by now, Rosalie was livid. Uh, oh.

"I WANT TO MAKE EMMETT THAT HAPPY! _I _WANT TO BE THAT HAPPY! YOU HAVE SOMETHING I'LL NEVER HAVE, AND YOU'RE GOING TO SHOVE IT IN MY FACE?! I'LL KILL YOU!" Then she added more softly, but still in a rage, "I'll kill you." She took a few steps forward, while I was paralyzed in fear for my baby. Then, my own life saver came hurtling through the door and stood in front of me, growling. Emmett came right behind him, and hugged Rosalie.

"It's okay, it's okay."

"I'm so sorry, Emmett," and they left.

"Edward?" He turned toward me.

"It's all right, love. I'll protect you all eternity.

"Thanks. I love you." I yawned. He laughed.

"Bed time."

* * *

I've writin all the chapters through chapter 8, so before i post the next one, I want at least 5 more reviews. If i get lots more than this, i might post more than just one more chapter...


	6. Rosalie's question

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (except the embryo) though don't we all wish we did?

I was in bed with Edward stroking my hair, and trying not to fall asleep. Suddenly, a knock on the door broke my concentration. I yawned. Edward growled and hissed, and I immediately knew who it was. Rosalie come back to finish me and my child. My eyes grew wide and I clung to my protector. He looked down at me and I could tell he was wishing he hadn't growled the way he had. He wanted to make it all better,

"No one should be allowed to do this to you."

"I'm scared, Edward."

"I know, love, but I'm right here. She wouldn't hurt you with me right in front of you. Besides, I won't let her even try."

"I don't want to let her in."

"Bella, this is rude. Besides, she _is _my sister, adopted or not. We'll allow her in and if she misbehaves I'll never let her see you ever again, OK?" This comforted me somewhat. After recognizing that she was related, not necessarily biologically, top Edward, she didn't seem as though she could have been that frightening. But I was still scared.

"Stay by me, promise?"

"Of course."

"Alright." Then, a little louder, I said, "Come in!" And Rosalie entered. She looked beaten(in spirit, not physically) and so upset. Then she asked,

"Edward, can I see Bella alone?" I cringed and squeezed his hand. He had promised, hadn't he?

"No," he replied flatly to his sister. She looked like she were about to cry. Even without Edward's power, I could tell what she was thinking: _I deserved that._

"Ok," she turned to me, "Bella, I truly didn't mean what I said, and did I suppose. I was just in a rage. I promise never to hurt you or your child. I understand if you don't want me to be a part of the baby's life after how I acted, but if you want me to be, I would love to be. So, that's all, and I'll let you think on it," she turned and fled the room in dry-sobs. Right after she left, Alice came in. She must have known this conversation would take place.

"She won't hurt the baby if you say yes. I've seen it," she informed my Greek God and me. I was still apprehensive.

"But the future can change. It's not set in stone."

"No, you're right," Alice allowed, and she left.

"What do you think, love?"

"I'm going to make my decision as if Alice hadn't said that, because I'm not risking my child's life on what _might_ happen. I'll sleep on it."

"I will too," he replied. We both laughed, and I fell asleep.


	7. The Preshopping experience

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters (Except the embreyo) but don't we all wish we did?

* * *

I awoke to find my perfect prince right next to me.

"What will we do today, Edward" I questioned. He smiled a smile that could only mean one thing. It was between a grimace and a smile, slightly apologetic.

"Oh, no," I moaned as I turned into him. Just then, an enthusiastic knock broke the door and in bounced Alice.

"Shopping!" Then, seeing my reaction she added, "Don't even try to get out of it. Edward, see that she is dressed and in my bathroom in 15 minutes."

"Alice," I complained, "It will take 10 minutes to even get to your bathroom!"

"Not my way," Edward said with an evil smile. "She'll be there, awaiting further instruction." Alice bounced off after being assured by Edward of my arrival.

"Does that answer your question, love?"

"In a most unsatisfactory way. I don't want to be Alice's Barbie® doll!"

"Well then. Would you rather be a guinea pig or a scapegoat?"

"Augh! You drive me mad! I WILL NOT PLAY DRESS UP!"

"Don't look at it like that. Think of it as a way to allow a poor vampire damned to an eternal existence-"

"Don't give me that!"

"Fine. I'll stick to my word no matter what I have to do!"

"Why, tell me WHY do you always have to be such a gentleman?!" In a flash, I was carried out of bed and over to the wardrobe, where I felt my self immediately clothed. I blushed crimson, realizing that Edward, the image of ultimate beauty, had dressed me.

"Don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful," He whispered in my ear. He began to kiss my ear and travel to my cheeks. "Do you really think I'm too much of a gentleman?" He asked, wreaking havoc to my heart.

"No," I breathed. "I love you," I said, forgetting all my worries, for the time being.

"Love you too," he said. Sigh, how could he ever love a plain, ordinary thing like me? "You might want to close your eyes," my Greek God said, breaking into my reflection on my appearance.

"Oh, no, you don't. I will walk, and you will walk next to me at a HUMAN, NORMAL PACE!" Edward looked upset, but seemed to console himself with the knowledge that I was moody. Seeing this, I broke down crying.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry! I j-j-just don't know what's w-w-wrong with me! I-I'm soooo-" but Edward broke me off with a hug.

"It's okay. Shhh. It's normal. It's all, all right. Shhh. Don't cry. Don't be sorry. It's okay."

"But, but, (hic) it's not (hic) fair to you!"

"Oh, Bella," he sighed, "You've given me two things I never thought possible. Love for the most wonderful woman (I blushed at that) and a child to share with her. I love you." I hiccupped a few more times into his chest. Then, I sighed.

"Better not keep Alice, the beauty Nazi, waiting. Let's go," and I climbed into his arms He looked surprised, then he relaxed,

"Here we go!" We were in Alice's room in milliseconds. She looked surprised.

"You're early!" Edward consulted his watch.

"Actually, we're 2 minutes late."

"Well, considering Bella's record, I assumed you'd be 10 minutes late." Edward and Alice laughed as I stalked into the bathroom.

"Don't worry, she'll be over it and begging to escape and see you by the time I'm finished with her," I heard Alice tell Edward before she came in. Well, I won't bet against Alice.


	8. Shopping for Bella

"All, right!" Alice exclaimed. After hours, no exaggeration, of pulling, tugging, whining, complaining, and threatening (most of the last came from Alice about what exactly she would do to me in the mall if I refused to cooperate) I was deemed satisfactory. Good gosh, I was ready to fall asleep right then and there. All I wanted was Edward and his cold, hard arms around me.

"Alice, I want Edward," I begged, just as she had predicted before we began the torture process, "I'm tired, my feet are the size of bread loaves, and my legs are about ready to give out. Not to mention I can barely breathe."

"That's why you need new clothes. Come on Bella, let's go!" When I didn't move, she replied dangerously, "Bella, this can be hard or easy, but it's happening."

"Ugh…"

"You can sleep in the car. Hurry up!"

"OK…" I started for the door before I was swept off my feet.

"Sorry, I'm under threat of death (she giggled there) not to let you walk. You can fight it out with Edward when you come back." Soon about 2 seconds really, I found myself in the passenger seat of an Audi Coupe.

"Buckle up!" I groaned I saw how far the seatbelt had to go to get past my humongous stomach.

"All right, I'm ready," and I immediately fell asleep. I woke up in front of the mall with Alice shaking me.

"Wake up, sleepy head! Here's the list of stores we'll be visiting." I groaned when I saw the list. _Visit?_ I thought to myself _she must have meant ransack. If we even buy only one inexpensive thing from each of these stores, it'll cost a fortune! _The list included:

Baby's Beginnings

Buy Buy Baby

Stationary World First stop for ALL your needs!

Baby's book store for Mommy & Daddy

Ect.

It went on and on. Only one store confused me.

"Stationary?" I questioned.

"For your announcements, of course!" came the reply. _Of course, how stupid of me_ I thought sarcastically. I was about to complain, but then I realized something.

"If I pick the stationary, Edward has to fill them out. Besides, he can bang them out in 10 minutes. Less if he forgets the calligraphy." This comment made Alice laugh.

"He's not likely to write them in regular handwriting. Though you're probably right about him writing them quickly. Now, stop stalling and get out of the car." Oh dear, I had to think of something fast. I got it!

"My seatbelt's stuck," I lied lamely. Alice looked at me disbelievingly.

"Bella, you're an awful liar. Another thing, you haven't even tried the buckle yet." Oops. Sigh, I was out of ideas.

Our first stop was Baby's Beginnings, a maternity cloths store. I got some very dirty looks in there. It was obvious I was pregnant, and they thought I was too young. Oh, well. Alice was holding a very cute top-and-bottom set. The top was a deep blue with pink and white flowers. The bottoms were elastic-banded jean-like pants. It was a winner, though Alice still thought she had to get me to cooperate.

"Now, Bella, you were just saying how your clothes no longer fit. Just cooperate and it will be fun. How do you like this outfit?"

"Alice, you don't need to convince me! I love it!"

"Oh, good," Alice replied, startled. After much more shopping, I found something I really wanted, a black sweatshirt with red writing that appeared to be dripping. Spelled out were the words I love baby, I'm moody, Bite me.

"I love it!" Alice came over to look.

"No, Bella. What would Edward think?"

"He'll love it."

"No, he won't and you know it."

"I don't care!

"No, Bella."

"Yes!"

"NO!" Alice shoved it back on the rack. Little did she know the fight was merely a diversion while I snuck one into the cart. I hid it under the mountain of clothes. I'm not sure if Alice saw it when we were checking out, but if she did, she didn't say anything. I suppose she figured if I could sneak it in without her noticing, I deserved to keep it.


	9. Telling Charlie

Many stores later, I was release from the store. We had only shopped for me, because Alice and Esme wanted to work on the baby's room and surprise me with it. They were going to try to surprise Edward, too, but they were so excited the might not be able to block their minds around him. When we got back to the Cullen's house Alice carried me inside to the phone, I had little time to puzzle over this, however, because the phone began to ring. Of course, Alice would have known it would start ringing. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bells? Is that you?" Charlie! I had completely forgotten.

"Uh, yeah, dad. Sorry, just, um, spending time with the Cullens,"

"Is Edward there?" He asked tensely. I flinched. He never had warmed up to Edward after he left me.

"Uh, yeah." I said trying to sound nonchalant. Then I added "Alice and I spent the whole day shopping. I'm exhausted."

"Sounds great. It's been a week since I got home. Are you ever coming back?"

"Yeah dad, I, err, hadn't thought you'd be back this soon," surprisingly, I acted my part well under pressure. "I'll be right home."

"Great, honey. See you soon!"

"Yeah dad, real soon," much too soon for my liking. "Edward," I whispered. Instantly he was by my side. Seeing my distraught face, he got worried.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Charlie," one word, or name I guess, said it all. Realization came to his face.

"Oh. Bella love I'll drive you home and stay with you while you talk to him,"

"He'll kill us both! We're not even married yet!"

"Shhh. Nothing will happen to you. I won't let it. Shhh, love, don't stress,"

"But he'll strangle you!" Edward chuckled and this.

"I doubt it'll do me much harm," he replied "come on, sweet, best get it over with."

"All right," I numbly let him carry me to the car and put me in. When we got to the house, I was ready to spontaneously combust. It must have been a strange face, for Edward sighed and said

"What are you thinking? No editing." He looked straight into my eyes and dazzled me. I would have edited somewhat except now I could remember what I was going to say. All I could remember was that my worries must have seemed so pitiful to my dazzler.

"I was thinking I was going to spontaneously combust with all the emotions I feel" Edward sighed

"I wish I could make this all go away for you. What I would give anything to be Jasper right now." _Anything _I thought _He said anything. That includes the baby and me. _I started bawling. Edward looked startled.

"Bella, Bella, what's wrong,"

"N-n-nothing,"

"Love, tell me. Please?" I couldn't stand him begging like that.

"Y-You said you'd g-g-give anything. That includes the baby and m-m-me!" I couldn't speak anymore so many tears were falling. They were going to flood the car, I thought, but I didn't care. Edward looked horrified.

"Bella! Sweet, I didn't mean that! I love you more than anything in the world and the baby too! Bella I love you both! I would never give you away!" I quit my crying and wiped my face. I gave him a soft hug.

"I love you too, Edward" I took a deep breath, opened the car door, stepped out, and walked up to the door, Edward, my protector right beside me. I rang the bell, and he put an arm around my waist. I wanted to be comforted, I really did, but I just couldn't make myself calm down. Charlie opened the door.

"Bells! I-" He stopped short when he saw my stomach and Edward. He turned purple.

"GET INSIDE!" He yelled. When Edward started to come too he added, "OH NO YOU DON'T MISTER! YOU GET RIGHT BACK IN YOUR CAR AND LEAVE!" My Edward had no choice. This was not his sister. He could not say no and get away with it. I gave his arm one last squeeze before he let go and went to the car. Soon I heard it reeve up and pull out of the driveway. I went and sat on the couch. Charlie sat across from me in the chair.

"BELLS! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED! YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE IT! IF YOU DID, YOU SHOULD HAVE USED PROTECTION! DID YOU FORGET HE LEFT YOU! HE MIGHT AGAIN AND THIS TIME NOT COME CRAWLING BACK LIKE THE CRETIN HE IS! LEAVE, BELLS! PACK YOUR SUITCASE AND LEAVE!" I couldn't take this. He could insult me, but my Edward was prefect and he wouldn't say a word against him.

"CHARLIE, AND YES, I CALLED YOU BY YOU NAME, EDWARD IS MY LIFE AND NOT A CRETIN AND YOU CAN JUST STOP BAD MOUTHING HIM!" I ran crying up to my room to pack. I couldn't believe it, he had thrown me out. I lugged my suitcase out of the closet and started packing it. I didn't get far in 20 minutes, though, since I was crying so hard. I wondered where Edward was. I turned away from my dresser and got angry. Charlie was sitting in the rocking chair, Edward's rocking chair, and just watching me pack livid, making sure Edward didn't come for me. That was just sick. After about 2 hour (I pulled myself together a little by the end of the first) I was packed. I got out of the house barely able to carry the suitcase, but of course Charlie wouldn't help me he just slammed the door after me. The rain had started coming down and it camouflaged the tears streaming down my cheeks. I loaded everything into my truck and drove to the Cullens' house. I went inside without the suitcase. I would get it later if no one else did. I got inside soaking wet to find the whole sober faced family sitting in the living room waiting for me. When they saw me, Esme said,

"Oh, Bella, it's going to be all right," I ran into her open arms when she stood up and just sobbed. I don't know how long I was there, but when I pulled away I noticed Esme's shirt was soaked with rain water and tears.

"Esme, I'm sorry, I got you all wet," Esme laughed softly.

"Only you care Bella, and even you shouldn't. We'll take care of you. Don't you worry." I nodded, and then realized Edward wasn't one of the crowd. I started to get panicky, wondering if he had done something irrational like go after Charlie. Jasper noticed how I was feeling and a wave of calm washed over me. I barely managed to shove it aside.

"No, Jasper. Cut it out." Jasper nodded, seemingly understanding. "Where's Edward," I asked. Everyone looked around shiftily. This could not be good. "I said where is he?!" I asked, even more scared.

"We don't know, Bella," Alice replied, "Somewhere in the forest. We don't know where. He doesn't know what to do. He-he thinks this is his fault."

"It's not his fault! I wanted to do It more than he did! I pushed him into it!" Everyone knew the It was capitalized and knew I was talking about. I was rising to ultimate hysteria. I continued, "I need him right now! He's got to know it's not his fault! I need him to help me d- d-d," I could tell I was beginning to faint. I managed to squeeze out the last word before I embraced unconsciousness, "deal."


	10. Coming Back

I promised myself I wouldn't do Edward's Point of View, but what ever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... blah, blah, blah. Really. I think by now we all know this fact.

**EPOV**

I ran away. My Bella would eventually be happy again. Jacob could make her happy, I just needed to stay away long enough. I ran through the forest, not even paying attention to where I was going. I arrived in my meadow, our meadow. I lay down and thought about what had happened recently. _How could I have believed it was my child in the first place? I know that's impossible. I was blinded by my want for a baby. I am such a selfish monster. Jacob would have stayed with her even if her father didn't want him. Of course, Charlie would want him, though. He's right, I'm not good enough for Bella, she deserves so much more than I could ever give her. I did the right thing; I just need to not go back._ I don't know how long I laid there before I began to hear the voices of my brothers. Emmett was angry.

_Stupid! Do you forget what happened last time you left her?! She was in pieces. She needs you, Edward, and you left her. Twice! Once, we could understand, but twice just has no excuse. Edward, you're an idiot, there's no way around it or a nicer way to say it! You are engaged, for crying out loud! Get back there and talk to her._

Then there was Jasper, calm but upset.

_Edward, come back. She needs you. She wants to talk. She broke down crying and got so upset she passed out. I tried to help but she wouldn't let me. Here, look._ A scene, almost like a video played in his and my head of the whole scenario. My Bella, passing out, being carried up stairs by Alice and put in bed. My Bella, waking up, reaching over to the place I should have been, and realizing I wasn't there, the shock and desperation on her face. My Bella, crying herself back to sleep. I couldn't stand it. _Alice is with her now. Come with us, Edward. The stress is going to kill the baby._

"But the baby's not mine," I whispered aloud. That was a mistake. Both my brothers heard me and came running.

"Edward, you stupid idiot!" yelled Emmett. "Get back in the house and up to your room!"

"No," I said, "It's my fault she had to go through Charlie alone. I should have been there. I promised her I would be. I can't go back," I tried to explain.

"Darn you, Edward! She Wants and needs you! She just got kicked out of the house by her father, and now you've deserted her. I think she's taken how you left harder than her father kicking her out. Come home."

"Edward" Jasper finally spoke up, "Go back. I wasn't exaggerating when I said the stress was going to kill the baby. It is yours,"

"It can't be," I replied, "That's impossible,"

"So you think Bella cheated on you,"

"No…"

"Then get back there and talk to her!" Emmett interrupted our little heart-to-heart.

"Fine," I said. "I'll go back. But I don't know if I'll stay,"

"We do, you will," said Esme, stepping out of the bushes. I hadn't noticed her I was so busy with Emmett and Jasper. I got up and ran back to the house as fast as I could. I jumped in the window and laid down next to my angel. She was asleep, but with a look of torment on her face. I woke her with a tap on the shoulder and said "I'm back, love." Her eyes shot open.

"Edward!" She started to babble, "It's not your fault! I don't blame you! I pushed you into It. I did! I love you more than anything! I don't blame you for leaving; it probably made Charlie less angry than if you had stayed! I-" she broke off as she yawned, then muttered something under her breath about "deceiving human traits." I chuckled, and she looked at me in alarm. "You're not leaving me again, are you?" she asked in fear of the answer.

"No, sweet never," I replied. She sighed and snuggled up to me.

"Love you,"

"Love you, too," and I sang her lullaby. She sighed and dropped of to sleep. Soon, she started talking.

"Love Edward… keeping it…not a cretin crawling back... Stop, Charlie," So that was what he said about me. He was right. I did come crawling back, but I'm not a cretin. I'm a monster. Bella stopped talking for a bit, then apparently entered another dream.

"Edward…doesn't believe me…I didn't cheat, love him…hope he knows when he sees baby…" Then I knew it was mine. She doesn't lie in her sleep. There was no more talking, and she fell into a deeper sleep in which talking was not required.


	11. Edward gets a taste of his own medicine

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. crowd below gasps in shock and horror. There is much tittering and gossip Furthermore! Nor do I own any of the characters besides the embryo! There is much swooning and the crowd is full of weeping mourners

**BPOV**

I woke up early in the morning. I could hear my angel down at breakfast. I was tired, but chilly, so I decided to leave the lights off but put on a sweatshirt. I got one on and traveled down stairs. As soon as he saw me, Edward ran up to me, picked me up, and carried me down the rest of the way to the floor. After he set me down, he looked at my sweat shirt and frowned. What was wrong? I looked down at the offensive item. Was there a stain on it? No, I realized in horror, it was the sweatshirt I had snuck past Alice and Baby's Beginnings. Oops.

"Bella, what is that?" asked Edward, with barely controlled rage.

"I- I got it when I went shopping with Alice. Don't blame her; I snuck it past her without her noticing. I didn't mean to wear it now; I just put it on without the lights on today. I was tired." I stammered, trying to explain.

"Really? Continue. Explain to me why you chose this in the first place."

"Um, OK... well, I like it. It shows how I feel towards my pregnancy and you"

"Great Bella, but I don't like it. I don't find it humorous."

"That's what Alice thought you'd say. I want it and I'm keeping it."

"Bella," he sighed, "you are so stubborn. I won't let you keep it."

"I know I'm stubborn. It's fun. I don't care what you want, I'm keeping it"

"Bella, no."

"Yes,"

"No," and before I knew what was happening, the sweatshirt was off and hovering dangerously over the trash.

"NO!" I ran over, picked it out of his hands, and put it on. "Don't even think about it, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"OK!" Alice announced just then as she came walking in and she gasped, seeing what I was wearing and Edward across from me, both of us with our hands on hips.

"Bella! I told you not to get that!"

"I didn't listen," was my witty comeback. "And Edward's letting me keep it."

"Since when?!"

"Fine," Alice huffed and walked out of the kitchen, back the way she came.

"Bella, love, be reasonable. Besides, look at what it asks me to do. If I bit you right now, our child would most likely die from lack of nutrition and room to grow," He sighed, pulling his hand through his hair. "Do you see how looking at that would create stress when I look at it?" My eyes became blurry as the tears rolled out of them and down my cheeks. Edward gasped. "Oh, what did I do now? What's wrong, love? What did I say? I'm so sorry for what ever it is. Oh, Bella, please stop crying. I love you so much." His face was twisted with regret and guilt. I wanted to stop bawling. Truly, I did, but the tears wouldn't cease and a feeling of anger mixed with heart-wrenching sadness boiled up from the depths of my very large stomach and spread throughout my body. I had to get away. I shoved my hand out in front of me as if to stop him from coming near me. Then I turned and ran. I ran to my truck, got in, and turned it on. I put it on full blast at its high of 50 mph and drove away.

I drove off my anger leaving only the sadness. I didn't realize where I was going until I pulled into Jacob's house in La Push. Edward couldn't follow me here, I thought, but didn't stop crying. I didn't have the energy to get out of the car so I just sat there head in arms supported by the steering wheel. I don't know how long I was there, only that by the time the door creaked open the steering wheel was so wet it looked like it might have to be replaced. Luckily, my favorite mechanic had just opened the door and could give me an analysis.

"Bella! What happened?!" I had to tell Jacob. He would comfort me, help me see reason. Tell me what to do. I had to start at the beginning. With Edward. But I was crying so hard I couldn't make words.

"E-E-E-Ed" That's all Jacob needed.

"That blood-sucker did this?! I swear I'll kill him!" Then he noticed my stomach. "Look at that! Did he do that, as well? Swell you up like that?" I nodded. It wasn't what Jacob thought, but he needed an answer and I couldn't talk. "Bella, we have to get you inside. Come on, I'll carry you. It's going to be all right." He picked me up and took me up to his bed. He left, and I curled up with one pillow under my head and the other between my legs and up to my face. I breathed in his scent and began to calm down, my laud screams turning to soft, body-shacking sobs. Since the room had quieted down, I could hear Jacob talking to Billy.

"…And her stomach's all huge, too. Like some massive swelling. I didn't look closely, because I didn't want to upset her further, but she's a wreck. I don't know what he did, but whatever it was he'll pay." Then Billy spoke.

"She seems to have quieted down a bit. Go try and talk to her. Don't take any rash action until you know the full story."

"Okay," I heard Jacob coming up the stairs, "Bella?" He asked, tentatively.

"Mm hmm?" I asked through the pillow. I didn't trust my ability to speak quite yet.

"Bella, what happened? You can tell me. It might be hard, but I need to know. Bella?" He got slowly onto the bed next to me and awkwardly started rubbing my back.

"E-E-Ed" I couldn't say his name, "He d-d-didn't like my s-s-sweatshirt and he s-s-said if I kept it h-h-he'd," I couldn't go any further. I had tried my hardest only to start sobbing at the end.

"Shhhh, Bella. It's okay. He can't get you here. You're safe. You can do it. You're strong. Just please, please finish what you were saying. For me?" he asked, pleadingly. I could try. For Jacob. I rolled over onto my side and buried my face in his chest."

"He s-s-s-said he'd k-k-k-k-ki-kill," I couldn't say any more. I wasn't as strong as Jacob thought I was.

"He said he'd kill you?!" Jacob was enraged.

"N-n-no." I pointed at my enlarged tummy and hoped he understood. He didn't.

"Bella, it's going to be okay." He pulled me into his lap. Once he did, he read my sweat shirt.

"OH," he exclaimed. "Bella," he added softly. He was upset. I shouldn't have come here. I clung to his shirt so he couldn't disappear. But I was startled when he began once more stroking my back. "It's okay, Bella. He's not here. You need to sleep. For both your health. I'll be right back." I didn't let go. He chuckled. "Relax. I'm coming back. Promise." I sighed and loosened my grip. He pried me the rest of the way off and went down stairs. I heard him dialing, then start talking. Yelling, I suppose, is a better description.

"YOU DISGUSTING LEACH! YOU MAKE HER PREGNANT AND THREATEN TO KILL HER CHILD IF SHE DOESN'T GET RID OF A SWEAT SHIRT?!" He listened for a bit, then, "YES, SHE'S HERE. SHE'S PHYSICALLY SAFE, BUT SHE'S AN EMOTIONAL WRECK! NOT THAT YOU WOULD CARE!" Another pause. "No, I will not bring her. Not after what you did. When she is ready to face you again maybe I'll bring her to you. Now she needs ME, not some threatening, harassing, fiancée. Goodbye, Blood-sucker." And he hung up the phone. By this time, I was struggling to stay awake. Jacob came back up.

"Bella?" He whispered, "You awake?"

"Barely," I stage-whispered back. I just felt so at ease with Jacob.

"You should get some sleep," I could feel the blackness at the edges of my vision threatening to engulf me, but I had one matter of business to attend to before I could allow unconsciousness to take over.

"Where will I wake up?" It was confusing, but it was all I could come up with. He understood.

"Right here, Bella," Okay, I could relax now.

"'anks," I murmured.

"You're welcome." Then, I fell asleep to a dream of Edward's fangs and Jacob's protective claws.


	12. Bella returns and a name is given

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. crowd below gasps in shock and horror. There is much tittering and gossip Furthermore! Nor do I own any of the characters besides the embryo! There is much swooning and the crowd is full of weeping mourners

I awoke the next morning in Jacob's bed and a note beside me. It read,

_Bella,_

_Billy's out fishing with Charlie. Don't worry, I knew you wouldn't want him to say anything, so I told him this, and he won't. Confusing sentence not worthy of High school English, but oh well. I am off with the pack, there's been some disturbance on the west border, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. We get this all the time. Don't go across the treaty line until I get home, please._

_Jacob_

I enjoyed that note. He really took the time to write just what he was feeling. Well, everyone was out of the hose, and I needed to contact the Cullen's to explain my disappearance. I loved them; I just had to steer clear of Edward. I decided to call Alice. I was unsure of her cell phone, so I concentrated hard on my decision to call the house far a few minutes so she would see it and pick up. I know she saw this, she would be watching me, especially with no werewolves around. I picked up my cell phone out of my duffel (When did that get here?) and dialed the Cullen's house. It picked up on the second ring. I knew it had to be Alice.

"Alice?"

"Bella!" It was my own personal angel. Alice told him to pick up! Stupid pixie! "Bella! Oh, Bella, I so sorry! I never meant it like that! Oh, you have to believe me. I love you. Bella-" I cut him off. I didn't want to hear it; it would only make it harder to stay away.

"Edward, please put Alice on,"

"Of course," he answered, sounding deflated. The phone was passed off.

"Bella?"

"Is it actually Alice this time?" I asked sarcastically.

"I had to tell him. And you need to listen."

"It was a stinking sweatshirt, Alice. He could have just let me keep it if he truly felt no want to bite me when he saw it. I just called to let you know that I love you all, even Edward. I will come back once the baby's born, but I think for its safety I better stay away during the pregnancy."

"Bella, come back, nothing will happen."

"I just can't risk it Alice. I'm sorry," and I hung up. I felt so empty without Edward, but I knew my baby had to stay safe. I got up and went into the bathroom to get cleaned off. Everything I did reminded me of The One In Whose Arms I Belonged. Going into the bathroom reminded me of how he called this my "human minute." The rocking chair off in the living room reminded me of how he would stay up all night just watching me sleep. I couldn't escape, no matter where I the house I went. By the time Jacob made it home I was sitting on floor of the basement with my eyes squashed shut.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Are you, uh, sane?"

"I hope so, yes,"

"Then what are you doing?"

"Trying not to see or do anything that reminds me of…him," I still couldn't say his name. I felt to sweltering arms pull me up into his lap.

"Bella, this is going too far. You need him, and you need this baby. Just let me take you up to the treaty line and talk to him. Then, maybe, if you feel comfortable with it, go home with him," I shock my head no. I couldn't face him. "Come on, Bella. You need him. I'll stay. He can't do anything with me there. We're going," I found myself being carried out to the car, which, you guessed it, reminded me of Edward. We arrived at the boundary. Jacob got out his cell phone and I heard dialing numbers. Then,

"We're at the boundary line. Come and meet us." Then he hung up. About a minute later, my own Greek God was standing in front of me. I was upset, because I was still wearing that sweatshirt because it was cold. He looked at me with agony in his gaze.

"Oh, Bella, I so sorry. I didn't mean it. Come here." I stepped forward, nearly against my will. He started kissing my neck, then travelled slowly to my stomach. Then he turned me and kissed up the other side. He put his hand on my stomach. The baby kicked, but it was more a soft nudge. My baby had taken to making lots of decisions lately. Like on the trip to Jacob's he was kicking me unmercifully, like disagreeing with my actions. Now, it was like he wanted to stay with his daddy.

"See," Edward said, "Remember? Mind over matter." He gave me one last kiss, one on the lips. It lasted a long time, but soon I got an annoyed kick from inside my belly.

"We shouldn't be doing this," I whispered. Edward knew I was caving, though.

"I love you, what's your excuse?" he asked playfully.

"Hormones?" I said, it sounded like a question.

"Let's go home, Bella,"

"Kay," I went and got in the car. On my way in, I heard,

"I owe you, pup," I turned around to scold him, but both boys were grinning.

"You do, leech." I groaned. _Boys._ When we got home, everyone acted like they were expecting it (they probably were. I had to remember to thank Alice for saving me from all that embarrassment.) "So, my dear, shall we go sit on the couch and talk? We need a name for our child; we can't just keep calling him, the baby," Edward had apparently given up on trying to take my sweatshirt away. Smart guy.

"You're right. Let's go,"

We walked into the living room. Emmett and Jasper were in there playing some video game, and Esme was watching. When they saw my sweat shirt, Emmett boomed with laughter, Jasper smiled, and Esme's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Like it?" I asked, giggling. I twirled as if to model it and tripped. As always, my protector caught me before impact.

"Careful, love," Edward said. I giggled. If all this attention was focused on me because of one sweatshirt, I would wear it all the time. I sat down next to my Greek God on the couch and put my head in his lap. He began to stroke my hair. I was so happy; I never wanted this to end.

"So," I began brilliantly, "How about Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr.?" Edward looked at me incredulously.

"How about something that when you call my name, we both don't come running. How do you like the name Charlie?" I looked up at him and my eyes filled with tears that refused to be contained in my eyes. Instantly, Edward realized his mistake. I was still sensitive over being thrown out. "I'm sorry, love. I always liked that name, it just came to mind. Never mind, forget what I said. Bella, I never meant to hurt you," he was begging me to understand. I tried to stop the flow of tears but they would not cease. I smiled a watery smile up at him.

"I know. It's okay. I'd rather be with you all the time anyway." Edward didn't seem to understand, but a smile lit up his features anyways. "You know, I was just thinking about my favorite movie from when I was a child, Toy Story 2. Would we be jinxing ourselves if we named our baby Zorg?" I laughed.

"Yes," Edward replied, "Zach would be giving us an arch enemy to classic hero Buzz Light-year," he said, mispronouncing the name.

"Zach, I like it!" Edward looked surprised at my reaction to his slip up. Then he laughed.

"I love it. It works," he replied. "Zach it is." I sighed happily. I would always look back and giggle at how we game up with the name, a mispronunciation of a child's movie bad-guy.


	13. FINALLY!

Disclaimer: I am Stephenie Meyer and own all the characters except the embreyo. That is exactly why I'm writing a short story on this FAN fiction website for free. A story that I'm quite sure could be published and sold resulting in thousands of dollars for me. Not. Does it piss off anyone besides me that we have to write disclaimers at the beginning of our stories? I mean, COME ON! No author in their right MIND would write on this website. Why? Because this is for FAN fiction, not AUTHOR fiction. Augh, so stupid. I mean, am I right? Review and tell me. Sorry, I digress. The story awaits; here you go!

* * *

I woke up and rolled over; strait into Edward's chest. Well, my stomach did, but then again my stomach took up the whole bed, so I wasn't surprised. I was tired, sore, and fat. I looked down at my stomach.

"Zach, you ready to come out yet?" An exasperated nudge. It seemed to say, _Duh. _Edward chuckled. "What?" I asked.

"It's so sweet how you talk to him."  
"He answers, you know. I'm not just talking to a bunch of blubber."

"Very cute blubber," he claimed. He was lying. He had to be. I just blushed.

"You're joking."

"Am not." I turned my back on him and snuggled up. I couldn't have reached him if I stayed facing him. I was looking forward to being able to hug him again while looking at him. He stiffened. I rolled over yet again to see what was the matter. I just then realized his eyes were pitch black. I scooted away from him in an attempt to make it easier for him. I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You, sir, need to hunt," I commanded.

"Bella, I'm fine,"

"Liar. I've got annoying human traits, and you have vampire ones. Well, just one. I am not blind; I can see your eyes." He looked unconvinced.

"My water's not going to break today, but when it does, I want you full and your eyes topaz. GO HUNT, EDWARD!" During my pregnancy, my lungs had gotten very powerful. I guess I had been exercising those muscles a lot. I got what I wanted most of the time when I yelled. Edward was now convinced.

"Very well," he gave me one last kiss before he jumped out the window. I whispered under my breath, "Show off." I know he heard me, though. I went back to sleep. I had about five minutes before I was being nudged off the bed by a certain person inside of me. That was fine, I needed to go to the bathroom anyway, also the fault of the one forcing me up.

"Love you, Zach," an agreeing push. My life was near perfect. I was in my ninth month. I hoped Edward would hunt quickly so he could come home. Since he was the only one hunting, he ought to finish sooner. I got dressed and went downstairs to the sofa. Rosalie and Emmett had left for Italy a few days after my arrival. I asked Edward about it and if it had had anything to do with my reaction to Rosalie. He had answered with an all too innocent look that they just needed a break from all the commotion. Carlisle was in his office working on some medical report, and Esme and Alice were shopping for the baby. Jasper was just hanging around the living room watching TV. I decided I needed to pack the bag for the trip to the hospital. I was just about half way through throwing all the materials onto the bed when a rush of wind came in through the window. I turned around to close it, but found Edward standing right in front of me.

"I'm back, love,"

"Mmmhhhmm," I turned my back on him once more and snuggled up. I looked up to receive a kiss, but our door nearly came flying off its hinges. Alice stood in the doorway.

"WHAAAAHOOO!" Edward and I just looked at her in confusion. Then she turned sheepish. "Oops. I suppose I was too early. It must happen later," then she left the room.

"Edward what on earth was that?!" I questioned. I was not the only one with a confused look.

"Don't know. She was _very _excited and not thinking clearly. Something about Zach, though."

"Well, _that _tells me what I was wondering. I had no _idea _she was excited." I chuckled, as did he. I decided I needed a shower because I was feeling grimy. So I went and used the shower. After I stepped out I heard a more composed Alice go into the bedroom shooing Edward out.

"Shoo! Get lost! Out! OUT!" I heard the sound of newspaper whacking granite skin.

"What the?? Alice, stop! Okay! I'm going! I'm going!" I started laughing. I got out and put on the clothes Alice layed out for me. At the look on her face, a real exahsperated look, I started really belly-laughing. I hadn't laughed this hard in a looooooong time. I bent over at the middle and held my sides. When I did, something broke inside me and warm liquid burst down my legs. _OMG MY WATER JUST BROKE!_

"Bella! Finally!" Alice said, "I have been waiting all day for this. Quick, put these other clothes on." I did as she told me in a rush. I was nervous. The contractions began to hit.

"AUGH!"

"Bella! Bella, what's wrong?!" Edward came bursting through the door. I tried to explain,

"Edward, water, my water- AUGH!" Stupid contractions. Luckly, he was able to read Alice's mind. His eyes grew wide. He picked me up and ran me to the car. I suppose he got Carlisle, but I didn't notice, the contractions REALLY hurt.

"Bella? It's going to be okay. Just relax and breathe. Okay? Deap breath in." I did as Edward asked. I knew what he wanted would help the labor, but it just hurt to breathe. The contractions were getting closer together and harder. The delivering doctor came in.

"She's fully dialated," he said. No, really? I hadn't noticed. Stupid doctors. "Bella, I going to need you to push when I say, okay?" I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "Push, NOW," I pushed. My nails dug into Edward's arm and pushed with all my might.

"AAAUUUUUGGGHHHH!!" Then, the pain was gone, and a small, baby boy was being held up. Zach Anthony Masen Cullen. I loved him so much. Edward's lips touched mine, and we kissed.


	14. Last night human

After a couple days, Zach and I were allowed to go home. Edward and I had decided this would be my last human day, and tomorrow he would change me. I came in the door and the whole family was waiting for me, Emmett and Rosalie included. Rosalie was looking upset, but trying to hide it. Edward had his arm around me. I stepped out of his embrace and into the middle of the room. I looked at Zach, so small and trusting in my arms; he opened his eyes.

"Say hello to your god-mother, Zach," and I handed him to Rosalie. She was astounded. Then, the widest smile lit up her face. She said,

"Hi there Zach. I'm Aunt Rosalie. I love you so much, and I know you and I are going to have so much fun." Then she looked at me. "Thank you so much, Bella. You'll never know how much this means to me." I had decided that once the initial shock had worn off, she would be able to make decisions that would be right for him. Also, she could be quite fierce and protective and I knew no harm could come to Zach with her there.

Oh, I don't know if you figured it out already, but I do want you to be a part of his life." I grinned, as did she. Edward came over and whispered in my ear,

"I've got a surprise upstairs," I hopped on his back and we flew up the stairs. He laid me gently on the bed and I opened my eyes. I turned onto my side, towards him, and found him laying there with a box between us.

"Is that my surprise?"

"Yes," I didn't know what to say. It was just a plain box, what was it? He laughed seeing my confused look.

"I asked everybody to write a few things on pieces of paper, one thing to a piece, that the wanted to do with Zach where he is now, as he grows up, and when he grows up. They aren't signed. Oh, wait. Hold on a second." He got up and came over with a small bag.

"These are Rosalie's. She asked me to keep them separate and only show you them if you decided to let Zach near her. She didn't want you to feel awkward." Wow. That was nice of her. He poured Rosalie's in and shook the box so I wouldn't know which were hers. He handed me the box. I opened it and began reading. They went like this.

_I can't wait to just hold him and watch him grow and shower him with love._

_I want to see the family grow._

_I want to wrestle with him, but let him win most of the time._

_SHOPPING SHOPPING SHOPPING!! _Wonder who wrote that. Not.

_Grumbling secretly behind my dear wife's back with him when she drags us shopping. Of course, we won't let her hear for fear of our personal safety. _Poor, poor, Jasper.

_I can't wait to be with him as a part of his life, keeping him happy, and playing games to keep him not-bored._

_I will be there to tell him what other girls are thinking about him and what to do about it. _I grinned at that one, and looked up at my perfect husband and perfect father.

"Are you planning on reading his thoughts about how he feels for other girls?" Edward looked slightly disturbed.

"Wish I could, but he seems to take after you. He eats human food, has brown eyes and hair, and, well, I can't read his mind. It disturbs me."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's that. I suppose he'll be happy about that as he grows up." We both smiled. I was glad that he seemed immune to vampire powers. That would help keep him safe. The whole day was spent like that. Talking. Me asking questions about being a vampire; a little Q&A session. I was relieved to learn that since Zach's blood was so similar to mine, I could be around him as a new born. Dinner was romantic with candles and mushroom ravioli. (A/N déjà vu, anyone?!) We went upstairs. I slipped into bed, not the least bit tired. I turned towards Edward.

"I want one more human memory," he grinned, guessing what I was saying.

"What might that be?" We kissed, and well, dot dot dot. (MAMA MIA!)


	15. not AGAIN!

I got dressed, ate breakfast, and played with Zach. It was now about 10:00 am. I was on the bed, hair in a ponytail, Edward beside the bed. I was waiting for him to bite me. I leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"Love you. Don't be worried, it's supposed to be like this. The two of us together forever." He still looked worried, even though his face had registered the truth of my words.

"Right, sure," He kissed me again on the lips. I turned my head so the neck was exposed. He kissed the spot he was about to bite. I felt his teeth against my skin. Any millisecond now the fire would start. I held my breath..

"STOP!!" Alice came shooting in, shoved Edward out of the way, and stood inbetween him and me. I groaned.

"Not ANOTHER vampire obsessed with my humanity. Get OUT Alice."

"Bella, you don't understand! You're,"

"I DON'T CARE! IT'LL HAVE TO WAIT A FEW DAYS, ALICE. GET OUT!" Alice thought about something and Edward grimaced. He murmered something so low to Alice it wasn't meant for me to hear, but I heard anyways.

"She's not going to like this…"

"What now?" I asked. Might as well get this over with if I was planning on starting the pain today.

"Well…" Alice started. Edward shook his head at something she had asked in her head. He came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Bella, don't over react. You're, well, pregnant."

"WHAT??" No, no, no, no, no. NOT AGAIN. Not TWO years older than Edward! No, no, no! That last stupid human memory. I just HAD to have it didn't I? Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. Didn't I learn my lesson LAST time?! I jumped out of bed.

"Hold her, Edward," Alice murmured, but Edward didn't come near me. I started kicking the bed, doing no damage except the pain in my foot, of course. I started hopping around the room holding the hurt foot. Another stupid idea. I fell (of course) and almost hit the floor, but Edward caught me. I jumped up towords him, and he picked me up. I started crying into his chest.

"I… I… I.. don't… WANT… t…t…to be two years o..o..older than you."

"You're not. You're little more than a century younger than me."

"You KNOW what I mean" He sighed.

"You're right. I do." Then he leaned in to kiss me, "But would you rather me bite you. For you to live forever knowing you could have had something you can't have then? We'll be together for eternity, what's nine more months?" he breathed in my ear. Thanks to his dazzling, I couldn't remember the difference between up and down, much less what nine more months was. I sighed in defeat, knowing I was not going to win this one. Well, nine more months and another baby later, I'd be a vampire. I'd make SURE of it. I kissed Edward again. When he broke away I sighed.

"I'm going to miss that when I'm fat." We both laughed.


	16. WHOA, BABY!

Disclaimer: Suuuure... I'm SM. That's why I wrote this on fan fiction. I'm an idiot. NOT!

**WARNING: RANT AHEAD-- **Okay, you've been warned, so here it goes. For those of you who think that AGAIN ruined the story, my suggestion to you is, STOP READING *cough Lovey-girly cough*! Constructive critisism is welcome, but when it's just, you ruined it, I don't care and all it will earn you is an annyoing rant before the chapter. So! Stop! Reading! THIS AGAIN CONCEPT IS IMPERITIVE TO THE SEQUAL PLAN I HAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, I suppose, either I write a sequel and keep the Again, or take out this chapter and the one before it, stop the story, and not write a sequal. AND THAT'S NOT HAPPENING! I'VE THOUGHT ABOUT THE SEQUAL TO MANY NIGHTS BEFORE I GO TO SLEEP TO NOT WRITE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**RANT OVER: important note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:**

In here I've mentioned the gender of the baby. look close. send me your guess and I will send you a sneak peak of the next chapter (if i get it writen, i think i can get it started today, though.). Only if you get it right, though!

**Time jump: 2 months**

I was down stairs on the floor with Zach in front of me. He was gurgling and looking around as I played with him, making me so glad I was a mom, twice. So far we didn't know if he had a power or not, but he seemed to be aging normally. Edward was on a hunting trip, leaving me at home with Alice and Zach. I sighed as Zach once again griped my nose; he seemed to be obsessed with it. He let go and cooed when I kissed his little, perfect hand.

"Bella! Guess what?!" Ugh. Alice. This had to have to do with shopping.

"I don't want to know."

"What with a new baby, we have to go shopping for more baby supplies!"

"No, Alice. I just want to relax at home with my two-month-old. Edward can worry about the shopping this time."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I don't care. GET IN THE CAR!"

"NO!" Zach had stopped his happy sounds. He was upset.

"Bella," Alice said, and began advancing on me. Just then I heard Zach grunt and begin to cry. A bluish-tinted bubble surrounded me and him, forcing Alice to stay away. Alice and I gasped.

"Well, guess we know Zach's power, huh, Alice?" I asked, gleeful that I had managed to avoid the shopping trip. I was taking Zach EVERYWHERE with me now. Well, I suppose I did that anyway…

"Grrrrrrr," Alice growled in defeat. She knew she had no chance against Zach. As she backed away in retreat, the bubble vanished and Zach started playing with my face again. His hand brushed my under-sized belly. Carlisle thought that the baby might be more vampire-like than Zach, and grew at a slower pace. I was really scared, but I tried to hide it, especially around Edward. I mean, he had enough trouble as it was, being a new father and all. But still, would my baby be okay? Alice couldn't see her future, since the baby hadn't made a decision to be born; it was up to chance what happened. A rush of air by my ear startled me; I gasped. Zach once again produced his tinted bubble, but not before I noticed Edward slowly (for him, I suppose it was a normal human pace) running up to us.

"Wha?" Edward exclaimed, surprised, as he flew backwards and broke a hole in the wall. I decided to be upfront about what was going on, but it was difficult since I was laughing so hard.

"W… we found…Z…Zach's power BWA HA HA!" was all I could squeeze out.

"I see that," Edward nonchalantly mentioned. It was as if he hadn't just flown though a wall. I was beginning to calm down.

"Just wanted to make sure. You asked, after all,"

"So I did," he gave in, and when the bubble disappeared, he kissed me on the lips. I loved that. Sigh, could I LIVE without Edward?????

_Nope,_ a little voice in my head answered.


	17. That's not supposed to happen

Disclaimer- read my lips: I NO OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!

I know I promised a sneek peak, but isn't the full chapter better?!

* * *

Zach had begun to exercise his power more and more, both by accident and on purpose. If he were startled, his mini-force field would be pushed out around him, protecting some and keeping others out. If Edward tried to bathe him or I wanted to put him to bed before he wanted, however, he would push it out to keep us out, and then continue what he was doing. We were having trouble enforcing the rules since he couldn't look far enough into the future (not literally, like Alice) to fully grasp threats. Today, I was completely muddied, after trying to pick him up out of the mud before he got any grosser. No such luck, unless you count being flown backwards into the mud, luck. I was talking to Edward about it in the bedroom we shared.

"It just isn't working. This is disgusting!" I complained, after trying to wipe some muck off.

"Well, you need to let me deal with this from now on. You could hurt baby Elizabeth (A/N gasp! It's got a name!). Besides, look at yourself. As you said, you're disgusting." How. Dare. He.

"Oh, so now I'm disgusting," I was getting mad.

"No, No! Not you! Just your, uh, situation,"

"You said I'M disgusting,"

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I swear! The mud is disgusting! I, err, just don't want the disgusting mud on, um, the beautiful you," Hmmm… sounded like he meant it. Okay, then. Hormones—DEACTIVATE!

"Well, we can't ALL be Greek gods," I murmured. I should have known he'd hear.

"Hmmm? What was that?" He asked, intrigued. Oops. My cheeks flamed red.

"Nothing, nothing," I claimed and hid my face under the blankets. Thankfully, my stomach was small enough to fit.

"Oh, come on now. Tell me,"

"I'd REALLY rather not," Just then, we heard Jasper from down stairs.

"EDWARD! THE EMBARRASSMENT COMING FROM THAT ROOM IS HORRENDOUS! SHE'S PREGNANT, FOR GOODNESS SAKES. LEAVE HER ALONE FOR NINE MONTHS!" Oh, no. The whole house heard that. AUGH! Alice came in.

"Edward, that's enough. No harming my nice." She pranced over to the bed and took me out, pulling me out the door. Once we were out, she whispered, "I saw what was happening. You owe me one." Thank goodness. Gratitude flowed through me in waves.

"Thanks so much," I whispered back. I was so lucky to have a friend like Alice. She giggled.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," she suggested in her regular volume level.

"Okay. I need a break from this house, not that it's not perfect or anything, but I'm getting cabin fever." Then I thought of something. "Alice, don't look into the future of this walk, okay? I'd rather just have a talk, without you knowing what I'm going to say."

"Sure. Fair enough." We walked out and left the property. Suddenly, I felt a rush of liquid between my legs. I knew what that was. So did Alice.

"ALICE!" A small twinge I knew would get worse. A contraction.

"Oh, no, Bella!"

* * *

HA HA! CLIFFIE! will update soon, but you know, school and all...


	18. Fire

Disclaimer: Okay, if you didn't figure out yet that I don't own Twilight and I'm not SM, don't read this. Please, I'm begging you, go see a counsler.

* * *

I was on the couch. Jasper had Zach, both of whom had mysteriously vacated the house before I arrived. The contractions were getting worse and nothing Carlisle did had made them stop. Finally, he gave up and decided to deliver the baby.

"AUGH!" I screamed. The contraction ended and I was panting. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?" he looked at me with those sad, bottomless eyes.

"What's going to happen?"

"You deliver Elizabeth," He was avoiding the true meaning of the question. I knew it and he knew I knew. I decided not to ask again, and he pulled his hand through his hair.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," I yelled. The contractions were getting closer together now.

"Push, Bella," I was so weak.

"I can't," I whispered. I was so worried. I know it didn't work this way, but I wanted my baby in me forever. I just couldn't let go. I sobbed once, and instantly Edward was kneeling by my head.

"Bella, you need to. She has a chance. You need to push. For me, for her, for Zach." He held my hand, "Please." I nodded. I felt a new strength from within me. I pushed. I pushed hard, harder, harder, until I was breathless. I could feel my face turning purple but I didn't care. I had to push; for Edward, for Elizabeth, for Zach. Suddenly, there was a puncture, a ripping, where my baby's head was. It was like it was a bite, but babies don't bite.

"GET ELIZABETH NOW! PULL CARLISLE! PULL NOW!" Alice? What was wrong? I felt my baby gone. What was up? All of a sudden: fire. I screamed and writhed.

"Bella?!" It was Edward.

"She's changing, Edward," Alice told him, "You stay here, I'll take Elizabeth." I screamed again. Fire, it was everywhere! NO! MAKE IT STOP!

"Bella, oh Bella," Edward whispered, hugging me, "I'm so sorry, I love you. I know you can hear me. I know you can't answer. Just know I love you, it'll be over soon." I yelled. I wanted to tell him I loved him too, but just like he said, I just couldn't form the words. There was just one thing I truly wanted, come to think of it.

"KILL ME!" I screamed, begging. I opened my eyes briefly to see his tortured look. He knew what I was going through, but there was nothing he could do but be there.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he repeated, and kissed me. Then he sat down. That was the last I saw before I closed my eyes again, baking in the fiery depths that seemed to never end.

"KILL ME!"

* * *

Sorry it ended here. I was afraid it was getting repetative. Let me know if I should write more about the transformation in the poll on my profile.


	19. Bella's a NORMAL newborn

Disclaimer- Me: I din't do it!

Police: We have witnesses.

Me: I promise, I'm NOT Stephanie Meyer

Police: Well, on your story on a fan fiction site,you didn't add a disclaimer on one of your chapters.

Me: It's FAN fiction! I'm a fan, not an impostor!

Police: sorry, regulations. We have to put you behind bars.

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please, prevent this. understand I DO NOT own Twilight. If I did I would be wandering around in endless bliss with Edward Cullen, not writing a fan fiction story.

* * *

The fire was receding. _Wonder why_, I thought to myself. I must be completely turned to ashes, so the fire had no more fuel in my arms and legs. But, OH! The fire was still raging strong as ever in my chest. I chanced to open my eyes, hoping they still worked after being burnt, hoping Edward was still there. He was not. Where was he?!?!?!?! AUGH! PAIN! It was worse in my chest, but that was impossible. Oh well. Then, suddenly, it faded. Nothing magical (although I was eternally glad) about it. I opened my eyes to see the whole family.

"Edward?" I asked. He stepped forward. My voice sounded like mine, but, I don't know, prettier?

"Yes?" He kissed me. Ah, I would be with him forever. I got ferocious in my kiss, possessive almost. Then, burning. Not as bad as the fire, but concentrated in the back of my throat.

"My throat hurts," I said. It sounded almost babyish in its stupidest, but I suppose I was sort of a baby to this new life.

"I know," was his reply, but he didn't stop kissing me. Wow, _that_ was nice. Not.

"Then do something about it," I said, getting REALLY annoyed. He appeared to not have heard me. Better end this if he won't listen to me. My instincts took over from that point.

"YAAA!" I yelled as I exerted all my force to throw him at the wall. Unfortunately, it was a bit stronger than necessary, and he flew through the wall, down two stories, and hit the ground producing a crater. Okay. I was about to jump down to him to finish the fight, when Emmett pinned my hands behind my back and Jasper worked to calm me down. I fought Emmett and would have gotten away if Jasper hadn't worked so fast. I slumped slightly in ashamed so Emmett knew he could release me. I sat cross legged on the floor and buried my face in my hands.

"What have I done?" I whispered. A thump and a bump later, a reply from the only person I would have accepted it from,

"Nothing,"

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me," I sniffled, "It's like I still have all my pregnancy hormones, but multiplied to the tenth degree!" Edward chuckled.

"That's normal, sweetheart. Let's go hunt. It'll help."

"'K" we jumped through the window (which was now slightly enlarged thanks to my earlier inexcusable behavior. Oh, no! I sound like Edward, moping like this about my mistakes! Maybe it's a vampire thing. Note to self, ask Alice about this.) I caught wind of something and whipped around running towards it due East (part of me wondered how I knew this; another thing to ask my family), not slowing as a bounded over the trees and onto a bear's back. I heard the sick snapping of his spine as I landed. The dead bear landed with a thud, me under it. I pulled myself out and drank. And drank. And drank. I finally finished, only to find Edward finishing up on a dear.

"No mountain lions?" I asked casually, as if to prove to him I knew what he liked. He smiled.

"Not today," I sighed, it had been three days since I saw Zach, and I had yet to meet Elizabeth. Edward understood my annoyance. He took my hand and we wordlessly began running back to the house. We stopped in front of the door. There was a dramatic pause, the cause of which I was unsure, before we went inside. Everyone was sitting around, Esme sitting in Carlisle's lap discussing who knows what, Jasper and Emmett were playing some video game, and the girls were egging them on.

"C'mon, Jazzy, don't make me sad. Please win,"

"Emmett, you big lump! Hurry up and win before I get mad!" Two very different approaches. Zach was sitting on the floor next to the couch, with Elizabeth in her rock-a-roo (A/N a true thing. Look it up.). I let out a big breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Unfortunately, this meant I had to INHALE. As I did, the burn in my throat reignited, and my instincts reined fully. I crouched into a hunting position, facing the baby who was gurgling, such an easy target, who was completely unaware of the danger approaching. A snarl ripped up out of my chest and flew out my mouth.

"Bella, NO!" Edward lunged and grabbed me, just as I sprang. We crashed to the floor, and the family took action. Emmett and Jasper stealthily came rushing forward to restrain me as Edward attempted grapple with me on the floor. Esme and Carlisle formed an outer circle around Rosalie and Alice, each of whom was holding either Zach or Elizabeth. Before Emmett and Jasper could reach me, I turned on Edward, bit him on the back of the neck, and tore his hand off me, in the process taking off one of his fingers. I couldn't help it, I wasn't myself, I had no idea what was going on. I flipped over Emmett and Jasper, and reached Esme and Carlisle. I hissed, but three pairs of hands grabbed me from behind; one pair for my arms, one for my head, and one for my body. They finally got me, fighting all the while, out the door and far away from the house. The scent of human blood cleared from my brain, and I slumped against the hands, all of whom except one released me.

"Bella?" I let out a chocked sob. "Bella, it's okay. Normal, even. Everyone's okay, no one's hurt." I still refused to face any of them. Edward groaned; I could almost _see _him running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I was so stupid," THAT was unacceptable. He was NOT allowed to even BEGIN to think this was his fault.

"YOU'RE STUPID? WHAT?! I ATTACKED OUR DAUGHTER, NOT YOU! WHAT THE HECK, EDWARD?!" I was screaming and I didn't care. He grinned.

"There's the Bella we know and love," Oh.

"You did that on purpose, to try to get me to scream at you?"

"To get you to be more like yourself, yes," I huffed. I could see his point, but still! I recovered and put my face in my hands.

"How am I going to go back?"

"We can talk about that in a sec," he said, hugging me. He laid his head on my shoulder, and I noticed a new scar on the back of his neck. Where did THAT come from?!?! Who was back THERE?! Oh, whoops, right. I pushed him off and resumed my head-in-hands posture. I really should look into getting that copyrighted.

"I bit you," I mumbled. Why was I telling my hands this? I didn't bite _them_.

"Yes," he said, sounding wary. I looked up and he grinned to show me it was okay. "Natural. I was in your way." I slowly reached out to touch the scar, but when I did, he flinched.

"Sorry, sorry," I said. I remembered something else. "Is your, um, finger okay?"

"Good as new," Okay then.

"So, how am I going to get into the house? I believe we were on that subject an hour ago and I really _would _like to get back on it."

"Right," Edward said, chuckling.


	20. Does she have a power? or is she insane?

Disclaimer: Really?! Well, I'm simply flattered you all think I'm SM. I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not. I know! I just found out! Sorry if I mislead you, I didn't mean to.

Okie dokie, this chapter is dedicated to colorguard-girl for her incredebly helpful review! Tanx!

* * *

BPOV

"Well…" Edward said, stroking my hair, "we should probably move away for a bit. Not far!" He added hastily, seeing the look on my face. "It's just, well; we can't stay at the house, for obvious reasons." He didn't need to say it. I knew it was my fault. Stupid, newborn, vampire instincts! They can go rot away somewhere with the stupid shiny Volvo (A/N inside joke…). I realized I still hadn't agreed out loud.

"Sure. Whatever we need to do. I can still see Zach, right? That's not an issue, right?" I asked.

"Of course. Just not, well, you know," I did know. Elizabeth. My baby; my baby I almost killed. I didn't realize Edward was on his cell phone until he was talking into it.

"I would like a nice house, in or as close to Forks Washington as possible." I heard some typing on the other end of the phone and a random-seeming address.

"Right now, please." Edward answered some unheard question.

"Yes, thank you," he hung up and turned to me. "We have a house. Fully furbished. All we have to do is run there."

"Thank you, Edward," I mumbled, snuggling up to him.

"You don't have to thank me. It was actually incredibly easy."

"Not just that. For everything. For our children, for always being there as I was changing, even just letting me change! I love you," I sighed.

"Love you too," He said. He began to pick me up, but I nimbly jumped out of his arms, startling him.

"I can run too, now," I reminded him with a laugh.

"So you can," he replied, chuckling. Once we got to the house and walked in (or Edward walked in, _insisting _he carry me. "I'm not human anymore!" "I don't care."). It was a big-ish cottage, not a normal single-family house, but not a shack, either. Once we got inside, Edward ran me up to our room.

"I'll give you time for a shower. I'll be right downstairs if you need me."

"Very well," I replied. I was having a weird feeling inside me; something I needed to be alone to figure out. Edward left and I went into the bathroom. I turned on the warm water and showered, thinking about the weird feeling. The more I thought about it, the more it became clear, but still vague. I could tell that the feeling was that of something heavy inside me, but this made no sense. I finished up my shower and put on my clothes. I went into the bedroom and paced. I just paced, trying to figure out what this feeling was and how to make it stop. Was I a defective vampire?

* * *

EPOV

I listened to Bella's water running. I knew it would be difficult to watch and control a newborn on my own, especially one whose thoughts I could not hear, but what else could I do? Bella needed me, and I will do whatever she needs. Zach can visit until we get Bella's bloodlust under control. I heard her turn off the water and the zipper of her jeans zipping. I expected her to come downstairs, but since when has Bella ever done what I expected? Instead I heard her pacing in our room. I decided to leave her alone with her thoughts, but eventually after about an hour, I became worried. What was the matter?

I went up the stairs and knocked on our room. I received no answer, so I cautiously (attempting not to aggravate the newborn) opened the door. I watched her stop short, still not facing me. Something was wrong, I could tell.

"Bella?" I tentatively asked.

"Edward," she said, acknowledging my presence, but not very lovingly.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," she attempted to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Bella," I began warily, "I can tell, please tell me," I was begging now.

"It's nothing, Edward,"

"Yes, it is," She turned towards me, her eyes black. Dang! I just slipped and, in her mind, not only began arguing with her, but called her a liar.

"EDWARD! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she bolted to the open window and jumped out. Obviously she didn't hurt herself, but she began running, and I panicked. What if she ran into a human? She wouldn't be able to control herself, and when she came to her senses, she would hate me for letting her go. I had to chase her and bring her back. I jumped out the window slightly after her, but her newborn strength made her faster than I. I would never be able to catch her!

I followed her sent, but abruptly stopped. There she was, calmer than ever, seemingly touching something that wasn't there. She ran her finger around in the air in a rectangle shape, and then just touched the middle of it. Um, had she lost her mind completely?!

"Bella," I began cautiously.

"Hmmm?" she asked, and then turned toward me, seemingly realizing I was there. "Oh, Edward, you've lit up. The light coming from you is beautiful." What on Earth? I glanced up and noted the sun was covered. What was she talking about? Here she goes again. I better listen; Carlisle will want to make some theory on this. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, pointing to the air, the same place she was touching before. What was I supposed to say? Yes? What if she asked what I liked most about it? What then? She got impatient. "Well, Edward? The mirror. What do you think of the mirror?" Oh, a mirror. Okay, I could play along.

"It's wonderful." She was delighted by this answer.

"I wonder what will happen if I reflect your light?" She asked out loud. Please, let nothing horrible happen. Please, please, please. She giggled and looked at me.

"What, Edward? What are you saying please for?" She asked. What the heck?! I didn't say anything! "Yes, you did!" What, wait a second. Bella? I thought. "Yes?" she answered, irritated.

"Bella! You can read my thoughts! AMAZING!" She smiled, then turned around.

"Darn, the mirrors gone." Whatever. I thought. I advanced on her. Bella? Bella, I love you so much.

"Ummm… Edward? Can I help you?" What? Why can't she hear my thoughts? Oh, hold on a second.

"Bella, did you stop hearing my thoughts when the, err, mirror disappeared?" She looked confused.

"I guess so. But I couldn't hear your thoughts until I used the mirror to reflect your light onto me. By the way, you don't seem to be glowing anymore." So, she reflected my "light" onto her, then she could use my power. Interesting. Maybe this was her power.

"Bella, when Alice comes with Zach today, I'd like you to try to use the mirror to reflect any light she may be giving off onto you, okay?"

"All right. Let's go back to the house; I want to try using the mirror on you again, but not right now." Well, I didn't see how getting her home could hurt. I decided to use one of my not-so-romantic-in-my-eyes sayings. Bella loved them, and that's what mattered.

"Your wish is my command." It worked, she laughed.

"Race you." She challenged me. This was my chance to see how hard it would be to catch her if I had to again.

"Hah! As if you could beat me!" I goaded her. She smiled challengingly.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" and, chuckling, I followed her. Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella.

* * *

Sorry, there's just no nice way to put this. The number of reviews for the last chapter were pitiful! And it was a longish one, too! I suggest you all review, or many short chapters many be on their way...


	21. an attack, a heart to heart, and a prank

Disclaimer: Okay, here we go: 

When you laugh, I will laugh

When you cry, I will cry

When you go to jail for plagarism

I will laugh, because I thought to say **I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**k, last chapter peeps. I luv ya'll. thanks for the reviews. I will be writing a sequel, depending on when you're reading this, the sequel might all ready be up. tanx!**

* * *

BPOV:

"I'm gonna win!" I yelled behind me. Newborn strength had its upsides, including the ability to race Edward fair and square and WIN!

"Oh, really?" He asked, as he breezed past me. Forcing my legs just a little faster, I pulled up next to him, racing through the green blur that could almost be mistaken for green water it flowed so well. Then, we heard Alice pull up. Right before I was going to warn her to keep the outcome of the race to herself- gosh darn it! - She called out to Edward.

"Edward! Give up! I'm going to win!" I was ecstatic. "'Why would anyone bet against Alice,'" I quoted mockingly.

"Oh, man." Edward said, slowing to a walk, "I really thought I had you that time." We reached the house then, and Alice was smiling at Edward.

"Well, not to interfere with fate or anything, but I just _couldn't _let you win. I mean, if I'd just let it go, then who's going to pull my brother off his high horse?" Edward was livid.

"WHAT!?" Alice looked terrified.

"Zach! Save me!" she cried, holding him up as a shield between Edward and her. Grrr… how DARE she put my baby in danger. Even though I knew he wasn't in any real danger from Edward, just the fact that she seemed _willing _to put him in danger was infuriating. It didn't cross my mind she was probably kidding because I was already in a red haze of anger. _NO! It's okay, nothings _this _wrong, fight it, fight it! _A little voice in the back of my head told me. The way, WAY back, nowhere close enough to actually come to my attention at the time; only after the fact did I realize the voice.

"Oh, no," Alice said, "Bella, I didn't mean it, I swear!" she begged. Hah! Calm down? I think not. Around this time, Edward caught on to what was happening. Ragging, newborn- vampire hormones, as I liked to call them.

"Bella? Come on, we're going to go back into the woods for a moment. Come on. Bella? Let's go. Come on, Bella. Bella?" I didn't respond. I was too busy figuring from my crouch how best to attack Alice. The red haze grew, and I even forgot to be careful not to harm Zach. All that mattered was I had to attack the girl in front of me. Who she was, or why I was attacking, I did not know.

"Bella?" Edward asked, hesitantly touching my shoulder, "Bella, we need to go now." I hissed and spun, not caring what was going on, only intent on hurting whoever was about to attack me from behind. I saw his eyes flicker to Alice, obviously responding to something she had thought. I growled deep in my throat. "Bella, I'll race you. Bet I win." I didn't respond. I didn't trust him after seeing that he communicated with Alice without my hearing. When he saw I wasn't about to respond, he grimaced, but shifted into a protective stance in front of Alice and Zach. Alice was murmuring to Zach, asking him to put a bubble around them, but Zach saw me as his mother, not a threat.

"You can't hurt them, Bella. I won't let you," Edward claimed. He said it steadily, almost so as to put no sense that he could lose into my now- animalistic mind. He wouldn't LET me? Who did he think he was?! Well, fine, then. If he had to go first, then so be it. The girl couldn't be _too_ hard to track, if she moved. Edward saw me ready to pounce on him, and he took the opportunity to run from the woods. I chased after him, not realizing that the girl and baby were now unprotected.

APOV:

"You can't hurt them, Bella. I won't let you," Edward said. The race version hadn't played out according to plan because Bella saw Edward reading and answering my thoughts. I played a vision in his head, of when Bella was going to attack, warning him not to acknowledge he heard me. He ran off with Bella chasing him into the woods nearly immediately after the vision was finished. I could tell how hard it was for him to crouch, even just protectively, against Bella. As soon as they ran off, I whipped out my cell phone and speed-dialed Jasper.

"Alice?" He answered. Oh, thank the heavens.

"Jazzy?" I talked at vampire speed, and really softly, even for us. I couldn't risk being overheard. "Bella, well, got her anger out of control. She's chasing Edward, but I don't know how long he can last before she catches him. He had to crouch against her, to get her to run after him and away from Zach and me, but he's pretty torn up about it. That'll make it harder for him. Can you catch her? They'll be about 50 miles north-east of the house, the one I'm at, in about 1 minute."

"Sure, hon. See you later,"

"Be careful, Jazzy,"

"Of course. I _do _want to see you again." And with that, he hung up to go catch the raving newborn.

JPOV:

"Of course. I _do _want to see you again." I reassured her, and then hung up. I would have to run to my limit to make this. I jumped out the window and ran as fast as I ever had. The vision of my sister possibly ripping my brother's head off in a fit of rage kind of helped. I soon reached a small clearing in the woods. Not a meadow, but a decent space. Bella and Edward were circling each other. Bella looked fearless. Fearlessness is not something you want in a newborn you're about to try to calm. I could feel the dry-sobs Edward held back. Alice was right; he was really torn up over this, although, if I had to fight Alice, I probably would be to. Edward felt my presence, and so I sent him a thought.

_Arrange her so she is just barely to my left._ He did so, and I stepped out. Bella tensed, realizing she was outnumbered. I sent her some really forceful calming waves. Those didn't work, so I tried everything I had, embarrassment, flustered, EVERYTHING! All the while, I was slowly making my way towards her. Slowly, carefully, appearing to mean no harm, although my scars didn't really help with that, and I knew it. They always made dealing with crazed newborns harder. Finally, I got to depression. I wasn't really expecting it to work, so I was shocked when she crumpled to the ground.

"What. Did. You. Do?!?!" Edward demanded, about to take a step forward.

"Stop, Edward!" And he halted, right there with one foot slightly in the air. It would have been comical if not for the situation. "Depression, Edward. I'm sorry- believe me, she's my sister! - But nothing else worked. Can, well sorry, Edward, I know it's hard. I can feel it. But, well, can you go back to your house? She'll be back soon. Promise." I both felt saw the hurt and understanding in his eyes as he turned away and ran home. I kneeled down in front of Bella, careful to be able to rocket right back up if need be.

"Bella?" I asked. "Bella. I need you to take deep breaths and calm down." She took a shaky breath, so we were getting somewhere. I thought she was ready to be released from her depression. I let her go. She looked up at me.

"Jasper?" She was calm. Upset? Yes. Devastated? Yes. But calm.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question? You have to promise to answer truthfully, I know that Edward, well, even if he _could _answer my question with any amount of first-hand experience, he would keep something from me." She looked so sad, like she felt awful because she wasn't planning on asking Edward. I had to lighten the mood.

"I solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me God," I worked, and she let out a small, strained laugh.

"Does it ever get better?" I thought I knew what she meant.

"Yes. You get your emotions more under control after the first month. You'll learn to balance the blood lust."

"I didn't mean that, although it is nice to know. I mean, do they ever stop watching your every move. I know they watch you less now since you're not the, well, "youngest" so to speak. I'm asking, will they ever relax watching me, since I'm the youngest?" Oh.

"Bella, I don't want to answer that. You and I are different. I'm sure we'll have different experiences." I turned away. It would have been so depressing for me if I'd known the answer, I didn't want to do that to her.

"Jasper, you promised." That I did. Grr… Gosh darn these manners! I blame Carlisle!

"Well, for me, no. They never really stopped watching me. Don't be upset, though. I wasn't the youngest for that long, only around a half-century (A/N stick with me here. I've got no idea how long it was. I only know Edward's about a century old). As so as you prove you can be independent, I'm sure they'll let you be on your own. Little by little." She was trying so hard to seem fine, but she can lie. I'm an empath. She sighed and stood up. I could feel her longing for Edward, and soon all I wanted was Edward. To hold him, hug him, kiss… EW!

"Bella, please. That's not helping. I REALLY don't want to kiss my brother the instant I see him." I saw her giggle, and her eye glinted evilly, just like Alice when she'd talked me into a corner and was about to force me to go shopping with her.

"Okay." Was all she said before she began running back. She got really far ahead of me, so when I got to the house, I was surprised when I didn't see her there. Uh, oh. Did she run into a human? Suddenly, I felt the urge to kiss my brother, hug him, and… well… something I can't put because this is censored. I jumped on Edward and started kissing him full on the mouth. The urge passed, and I realized what I was doing.

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I jumped off, and looked around for Bella. I just KNEW this was her fault. I mean, I certain amount of hilarity and smugness was coming from the fringe of woods where they met the yard. Gross. I would never get this taste out of my mouth.

APOV:

Jasper. Hale. Is. Dead.

EPOV:

WTF?!?!?!?!

BPOV:

Oh, my freaking, gosh. I just burst out laughing. It was too funny. I skipped out to Edward.

"So, Edward. I don't want to kiss you till you've eaten a few breath mints." I knew perfectly well he would have to barf them up later. I didn't care. That was part of the fun.

"YOU did this?!?!?!?!" Edward exclaimed, pretending to be outraged. Well, I decided I'd play along.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I thought you wanted me to try the mirror. I'm sorry. I used Jasper's."

"I've created a monster." Edward groaned.

"Yep!" I replied cheerfully, skipping back in to the house.

"So what? Bella has a power now?" Jasper asked Edward.

"It would appear so," Edward answered, and he began to explain. I sneaked Zach into the house. Then, I got an inspiration. I pushed out my mirror, and, sure enough, Zach had a light.

"Edward?" I called. He came in.

"Yes?"

"If I reflect Zach's power onto you, can I see Elizabeth? You could keep her safe, and I could see her. And I know you weren't going to see her before I did, since you're just so darn stubborn, so now we could both see her." I was, by this time, bouncing in my seat. Edward swooped down and kissed me.

"Of course," he replied.

* * *

Thanks to P34rls for beta-ing this last chapter, and agreeing to beta all my future works. Well, technically she didn't agree to ALL future works, but she knows her reason for not failing science will disappear if she doesn't so THERE!


	22. AN: Sequel Up!

SEQUEL UP! It's called Strength to Continue. Check it out!


End file.
